finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Curse (status)
.]] '' DS.]] '''Curse' is a recurring status ailment, spell, and both player and enemy ability. It has various effects, typically involving lowering stats or preventing characters from performing a Limit Break. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II '''Curse' is a status effect which lowers all stats on the afflicted player, making them weaker and easier to defeat. Curse lasts after battle until cured. It can be cured with a Cross or Esuna at level 2 or higher. The spell Curse is a Black Magic spell which inflicts Curse on one or all enemies. The success rate increases with the level of the spell. Any character can learn Curse by having them use the Curse Tome (called the Curse Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy IV The signature move of Scarmiglione, it decreases the Attack power of those afflicted. Certain weapons can inflict Curse upon striking an enemy, and the DS version features a Curse Augment. Final Fantasy V Curse is a Dark Art usable by Necromancers in the Advance version. It causes a random assortment of various status ailments to a single target. It is also used by the bosses Archeodemon and Neo Shinryu. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- When Zack is afflicted with Curse, the DMW will stop spinning. The Cursed Ring accessory grants a stat increase while inflicting a permanent Curse status, while The Heike Soul accessory "unleashes all kinds of powers, but with a curse". It is won after completing every mission. Final Fantasy VIII Affected character is incapable of performing a Limit Break move. It is not curable using Esuna, but is removed using Aura. Final Fantasy IX Curse is a Flair ability used by Amarant Coral. It makes the target weak against a random element. Another form of Curse inflicts the Poison, Darkness, and Mini status and also inflicts a random amount of damage. It is only used by the optional bosses Ozma and Hades. Final Fantasy X Prohibits characters from using their Overdrives, and stops their Overdrive meter from filling. Curse is the only affliction the Aeons are not protected against. It can be cured by using Dispel or a Holy Water. Final Fantasy X-2 Prohibits the girls from changing their dresspheres. Final Fantasy XI Combines a general drop in abilities, a temporary reduction in maximum HP and MP as well as slowing physical movement speed notably. Different creatures have different strength of curses. Some, such as ghost types, have relatively weak curses that only reduce HP and MP by about 25%. Others, like the Rank 3 dragons fought in Burning Circle battles, can reduce players max HP and MP by as much as 75%. Curse can be removed by Cursna or Holy Water. 'Doom' is also categorized as a curse in ''Final Fantasy XI, and while it also can be cured by Cursna or Holy Water, the likelihood of this succeeding is low. ''Final Fantasy XII An enemy ability used by more powerful forms of undead, especially ghosts such as the Bogey and Necrofiend. It affects every ally in range with Poison, Disease, Confuse, and Sap, effectively crippling the party. Final Fantasy XIII Curse is a Saboteur spell that may inflict curse on target. It decreases break damage on opponents, increases break damage on party members, increases opponents chance to interrupt abilities used by cursed while decreasing it if attacked by cursed. It costs 1 ATB. It's upgraded version is Cursega. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Curse causes the affected character's stats to be cut in half. It is removed by the use of the Clear Magicite or when it wears off. Gallery File:FFII_Curse.png|Curse in ''Final Fantasy II. File:FFIV Curse.png|Curse in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Curse.png|The Curse augment in the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Curse2.png|Curse used as an enemy ability in the DS version of Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIV Curse Status.png|Curse status in Final Fantasy IV. File:CurseFFV.png|Curse in Final Fantasy V. File:FFVIII Curse Status.png|Selphie and Rinoa in Curse status in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Curse 2.png|Curse used by Hades and Ozma in Final Fantasy IX. Category:Black Magic Category:Status Effects